Look Closer
by CherryCokesandWinterSmokes
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! A rich girl on the View isn't all that she seems. Chris loves her and they are more similar than he thinks. Rated T for violence of all types, alcohol use, language, and romatic situations. Warnings at the start of each chapter. Chris/OC
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hello. So I just wanted to give a brief overview before starting. This story is about a rich girl on The View but that's just on the surface. Chris Chambers loves her and they're more similar than one would think.

Please enjoy and if you could please **Review **I would greatly appreciate it. I do love getting critiques and would always love to improve my work as well.

Hasta lasagna, don't get any on ya!

~E.F./C.C.


	2. Scars

**Warnings: Mild Language**

** Reminders: PLEASE REVIEW!**

Hasta lasagna, don't get any on ya!

~E.F./C.C.

If you thought Veronica Sherwood was just what she appeared to be on the outside, you might want to look closer. If you think she's just a spoiled rich girl on the View, look closer. If you think she's like her friends,

Look closer.

I sat in my afternoon English class. My stupid friends were sitting around me as usual talking about whatever the hell kids from the View talked about nowadays. Cars, parties, gossip. Whatever. It's not like I was ever interested in that shit. Granted, most of the time I at least pretended to be. But now I just couldn't give a damn. And it didn't go over their heads either.

"What's the matter, babe?" I practically flinched at the voice. It was Jack Johnson, my boyfriend. But I recovered quickly.

"Nothing I'm just bored."

He smirked at the group as if to say _Man, what am I gonna do with her? _

Class started but it wasn't like that made a difference in their nagging at me. Until, of course, they got temporarily distracted by what just walked through the door.

Chris Chambers. Late as usual with a huge bruise covering one side of his face. Everyone in class snickered, but I didn't. It wasn't because I liked him or anything, but I was so indifferent today.

But of course they took it too far. Their teacher wasn't paying any attention either.

"Oh look, its Chambers. Did your deadbeat dad beat you with his whiskey bottle again?" Everyone laughed until his face was beat red and he sat down in the back next to Gordie.

I couldn't quite understand what was funny about it. But I just didn't get it, I guess. What was worse is that my own boyfriend was the one who said it.

"Oh come on Ronnie. Laugh, it's funny," he said to me as he punched me in the shoulder jokingly.

_Brings back memories._ I shuddered and mustered up as good of a fake laugh as I could under the circumstances.

I just wanted this day to be over.

***Chris POV***

Even after the little stab at his family by her boyfriend, he still couldn't stop staring at Veronica. She was so gorgeous. And he loved everything about her. She had this perfectly straight honey blonde hair that flipped out at the ends on her shoulder and these deep brown eyes that seemed endless. Her sheer white button up shirt and navy skirt with the small white polka dots probably cost more than everything he owned.

She also had a huge scar that cut right across her right eye. It was deep and everyone told her to get it removed or cover it up. But to Chris it was beautiful. To him, it was his favorite thing about the way she looked. He had heard her sometimes before telling people how she got it. That she fell down the stairs and cut herself.

But he didn't believe it for a second. That was no ordinary scar and he wanted to find out the true story of what happened to her. Someone who looked as if nothing could ever go wrong in their life.

Chris gently touched the bruise on his face. Their was no way she got that falling down the stairs.

If there was one thing Chris Chambers knew about, it was scars.


	3. Ace Up Your Shirt

**Warnings: Slight sexual content, language**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

~E.F./C.C.

I was walking home from school. It had been a long, painful day and now I could finally release the stress of pretending for another day. But the issues weren't over yet.

I was down walking past the pool hall and who walks out but Ace Merrill. I felt an instant pain in my chest but I couldn't run away. He always caught up to me eventually.

He shoved me up against the aging brick wall of the old place.

"Where do ya think you're going?" It was in that signature rasp of his.

I swallowed hard, "What do you want, Ace?"

"You know what I want," Ace said as he shoved his lips into mine. I felt his tongue slip in and I struggled to push him off. It just made him hold on to me tighter until he started shoving his hands up my shirt and groping my chest. It was a constant battle almost everyday, and this wasn't the worst it had ever been.

And then he arrived. In an instant, Ace was pulled off of my now disheveled self.

"Leave her alone, Ace."

"Mind your own business, Chambers. It's not like she cares." But Ace decided to back off anyways and continued on his way. It was too early out to make a scene, especially when he had no backup.

Chris looked at me with concerned eyes. I was still wary of him. He could be the same as his brother, as the other Cobras. And if he was, I would just get hurt more.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess so."

I paused a moment. "Thank you for saving me. I couldn't get him off."

"Not a problem. I hate that little fucker. Now I just hate him more."

I was starting to realize that Chris wasn't like his brother or how everyone thought him to be. If he was, he wouldn't have stepped in. As a matter of fact, he probably would have cheered Ace on.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school," I told him and started walking off, but then I remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot after the whole Ace thing, but I'm sorry about what they said about you in class."

"I'm used to it by now," he shrugged. "Maybe I just don't get their humor."

"You're not the only one. I didn't think it was funny." Then I walked away without saying anything else.

I was so glad he had stepped in on Ace and the way he was treating her. But I had a feeling I would pay for it later. One simply didn't just get away with telling Ace Merrill what to do. And since I didn't stop Chris, he's going to do something else. All that was left now was to prep myself for it.

Because it wasn't going to be pretty.

***Chris POV***

Was it just him, or was Veronica starting to like him? She seemed so grateful, even nice, like she cared about him. Maybe he had a chance. This thought made Chris light up from the inside. But then it faltered. She did have a boyfriend after all. But maybe they could be friends. He decided in that moment he would try to be. Maybe he would stop over at her house soon or something.

All Chris knew was that he couldn't talk to her at school unless he wanted to die by her friends cruel hands. He would rather that didn't happen.

Outside of school it is.


	4. Noises

Well this one is just short because I didn't want to write this very graphically. In part because I didn't want to write it super graphic and I can't write like that. It makes my stomach turn a bit. But you can picture it. It's also just more to set the stage on what's to come.

You'll see me around, but not if I see you first.

~C.C.

I was at the Chambers house one night. With Eyeball. It was pretty usual, this was. And I knew it wouldn't be pretty. Chris threw Ace off of me and I was grateful. But he shouldn't have done it. He only made it worse for me, but Chris didn't know that.

It was a wonder to me that he didn't hear Eyeball, raping me. He was only in the room right next door. But I knew better than to scream or yell for help. I'd just get hurt worse. He liked to cut me with his switch sometimes. They were all up my arms. You couldn't hide them and they were badly bleeding. The pain was everywhere; mentally and physically. I sat there, with Eyeball on top me. He pushed himself into me harder and harder every time and I just tried not to think about it.

It got easier as time went along. The first time is the hardest. It hurts the most. But still knowing they didn't care about me, and that Ace Merrill had been my first and he didn't even love me... That was a thought that kept me up at night. Mostly because I could never turn back the clock and stop it from happening.

Everyone in The Cobras had done this to me at one point or another. I was like their little whore, but I didn't get paid or anything.

I had just always tried to block it out. If I didn't think about it, it wasn't so bad. Sometimes I'd feel the searing pain of another cut or from when Eyeball really pushed into me hard.

Once he was done using me I would have to just crawl out of the window. As soon as he got what he wanted, he just tossed me out like yesterday's trash. Then I just got to pretend like nothing ever happened.

People thought a girl from The View, especially me, would never have this happen to her. But they were all wrong. I had been through it so many times; too many times. Even if I were to say something to someone, my friends or my parents or my boyfriend, it wouldn't matter. They wouldn't help because they didn't care. Nobody cared about me. But then sometimes I thought Chris did. But I wasn't sure why he would. He seemed special though, like he got what I was going through. Maybe he knew I needed someone be concerned about me. Sometimes I wished that Chris had heard us.

Maybe then he could have saved me again.


	5. Our Song

***To clarify the year is 1967. They are in high school. The lyrics to the song are in italics.***

On the days after these incidences, I just tried to sleep as long as possible. It was a Saturday and not having school was the best after a hard night. Even though it was the weekend my parents still worked. They were gone so often I couldn't even remember the last time I saw them, but I didn't mind. I loved being alone because it was the only time things were real. And when I was alone I couldn't get hurt by anyone else.

I pushed myself out of bed and looked at my clock. It was already 12. Then I caught sight of my arms that were uncovered by sleeve since I was at home. They were all there; old scars that had faded slightly over time. Fresh ones that still had spots of dry blood around them. They littered my arms like cigarette butts on the sidewalk. _Cigarettes. _I had my fair share of cigarette burns too on the same surface.

I realized I was about to flashback into last night and shot up from my seated position. I went quickly to the records and decided on Frank Sinatra. He was my absolute favorite and I knew that would cheer me up.

The soft hum of _Call Me Irresponsible_ filled the room. I inhaled it deep into my lungs like it was my Dior Diorling perfume. It made me want to dance with Sinatra himself. After all, he was incredibly handsome.

Then I heard the doorbell sound. Its chimes rung long and hollow in the empty house. I walked slowly down the stairs. Who would show up at this hour? Who would come and see me anyways without calling first?

I opened the door to see Chris Chambers. Why the hell was he here? I had never talked to the kid once in my entire life and now he was standing on my front step like we were old friends. If anyone even saw him in this neighborhood he'd be chased out with pitchforks. And it was for this reason that I casually invited him in.

"Get in here before anyone sees!" He walked quickly in and I slammed the heavy front door behind him and locked it with finality.

He stood awkwardly in the foyer, rocking on his heels like a small child.

"Why are you here?" I said bluntly because seriously why was he? This was probably the weirdest thing that happened to me... ever.

"Well... I just... I mean... After that day with Ace... I thought maybe..." he trailed off and I clenched my fists at the meaning of Ace. Then I remembered. The day he saved me.

"Oh yeah. Thank you for that. I'm glad you came by then. I didn't get much of a chance to say anything."

"Yeah it's fine." Then we were back to awkward silence. I didn't know what to do. Could I just throw him out? Or would he be alright just to hang around for awhile? After all, he did save me. It was the least I could do.

"So do you want to come up or something?" I gestured up the stairs.

"Sure." Chris followed me up and I assumed he was taking it in because he didn't say a word.

The record had switched over to _It Was a Very Good Year_ by now.

"You seriously live here?" he looked around with wide eyes.

"Yes. Why? What's so hard to believe?"

He blushed slightly. "Oh, it's not hard to believe you live here. It's hard to believe people _live _like this at all."

We sat on the floor and he said nothing again. Chris seemed nervous or something but I didn't know why he would be.

"I'm really sorry about what everyone was saying in class too. Jack's kind of a jerk. I don't even know why I go out with him sometimes." This wasn't true at all. I knew exactly why I did. It was mostly because I couldn't leave.

"I hear it more often than you'd think," he said simply; almost like it didn't even matter anymore.

"Is it true?" I said quietly. I had never known if it really was. For all I knew, it could just be a rumor. "If you want to say, that is."

"Yes. It's true. And that day wasn't the worst of it. People just... think it's funny. Maybe because everyone thinks we're scum. Anyone else the cops would have been called in and it would have been settled. But not me. Nobody cares what happens to me."

Just as quickly as I thought it, he noticed it. "What's wrong with your arms?" he grabbed one and turned it further to see and I flinched. Chris' eyes met mine with total concern.

I ripped it back. "Nothing," I tried to say coolly but my voice wobbled.

Then a tear slipped from my eye. I had held it in for so long; had never told anyone. I had to get it out.

I started to cry harder and Chris moved closer. "Ace a-and The Cobras... they-y-y rape me. Sometimes I've tried to get away. That's wh-wh-at the marks are from." I was sobbing now and he took this as a cue to put his arm around me.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay," he said soothingly while rubbing my shoulder with his hand. "They can't hurt you right now."

"I-I've never told anyone either. They wouldn't even care. So please d-d-on't say anything."

"I won't. Just try to avoid them. I'll stay by you whenever I can."

"Th-th-ank you, Chris. It means a lot. Especially when you don't even know me."

"Well it looks like we'll be getting to know eachother then," he smiled.

My record changed to my favorite song, _The Way You Look Tonight_. It got me to relax because it was the perfect song.

"I love this song," I told him.

"Really? Huh. I never pegged you as a Sinatra fan."

"Do you like him? Sinatra, I mean."

"He's the best... Would you like to dance?" he said in an over exaggerated tone.

I laughed. "Why certainly, dear Chris."

We got up and we slow danced in my bedroom. I could hear Chris humming the song under his breath.

"_And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose. It touches my foolish heart." _Chris sang softly and I laughed. He was actually a good singer.

I knew this wasn't what I was supposed to be doing. He was a Chambers and I had a boyfriend and his older brother and Eyeball's friends had raped me on numerous occasions. But I felt safe with him. Even thoughts of trying to live unscathed through another night simply disappeared from my mind. It was like he could protect me from every bad thing that could ever happen.

As quick as it entered my mind, I knew I had to do it. I reached up and put my hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. He fumbled. I could tell it was his first kiss because he had no clue what he was doing and also because I knew no one would go out with a Chambers let alone kiss one in fear of getting a disease. But I continued kissing him anyways because it didn't matter. I just had to feel it, to feel him in the moment.

It was very different than being kissed by say The Cobras or even my boyfriend. It was comfortable and sweet. With them it was all about force and getting on to the next thing whereas I could tell he would just stay doing this forever, as would I.

Then I pulled away. _Lovely. Never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. _The song continued on and Chris stood stock still, shocked.

_Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you. And the way you look tonight._

And I grabbed him again because I couldn't take the empty feeling. This time he knew what he was doing. He fell into it and it felt like we never came up for air but we didn't need to.

If anyone caught me, I would be dead but for some reason I didn't even care. It didn't even cross my mind. We were kissing so passionately it felt like no one else existed.

Oh how I wished that were true.


End file.
